A New Start at Hogwarts
by Ash Night4
Summary: Here's my second HP fanfic, I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, It's the start of a new year at Hogwarts, after Harry Potter has graduated and there's a new girl...


Hey, faithful fans. For your enjoyment, I have decided to write another HP fanfic. (yeah!) Yes, I know I still haven't finished my first one, but while I'm waiting for ideas to come to me, here is a new one that might be of some interest to any HP fan.  
  
A New Start At Hogwarts  
  
Maddie Croftworth bounced up and down with excitement in her seat on the Hogwarts Express. Her auburn hair flounced and was tousled along with her. She was on her way to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was anxious to see the great school for the first time. Of course, she had heard plenty about it from her sister, Genevieve, who had graduated from Hogwarts a year before Harry Potter had come there, and Genevieve had been a Ravenclaw. Maddie wondered what house she would be sorted into. She really didn't mind which, as long as it wasn't Slytherin. Frankly, that house was just frightening to her, and she'd heard plenty of stories to raise her suspicions. Certainly she had heard of the evil Draco Malfoy who had come from Slytherin and no one would soon forget how Voldemort himself had come from the infamous house, which everyone knew turned out more dark wizards and witches than any other. "Well," she thought, "I don't really possess many Slytherin qualities, so I don't think I have to worry much, there." She sort of hoped she would be in her sister's house, Ravenclaw, but she knew that this didn't always happen because she had heard about the Patil sisters, who were twins, and they didn't get sorted into the same houses. Just then, the plump little vendor witch came by with a cart full of goodies, and she bought a few pumpkin pasties, some iced pumpkin juice, and a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, for later. The witch went on to the next car, and Maddie was left to ponder the rest of her thoughts.  
  
It was the year after the great Harry Potter had graduated from the school, and she felt kind of sad that she had missed her chance of being there when he was, but at least she would know a few people there. The Croftworths were distant relatives of the Weasleys, and so she knew Ginny Weasley, who was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She also knew a few of Ginny's friends, so she figured it wouldn't be so bad. She would have someone to talk to, anyway. Nevertheless, she knew she would make lots of knew friends, or so she hoped.  
  
Maddie flashed back to the day she had found out she was accepted at Hogwarts. It hadn't been too long ago. Her mom was a Muggle, and her dad was a wizard. She had always watched her dad in awe whenever he performed magic, and had hoped so desperately that she would, too, be able to do magic some day. Then, when the letter came, with its shining gold seal and its bright green ink, she had thought she would burst with content, right there on the spot. Her dad was positively beaming at her as she opened it, and her mom smiled in agreement. Now, she thought, it was finally happening, she would finally learn to be a great witch.  
  
The train jolted to a stop, and as she got off of it, taking in all the hustle and bustle of things. She heard a voice boom, above her. "Firs' years, this way! Follow me!" it said. She turned in the direction of the voice, and at once recognized the owner as Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. She knew all about Harry and his friends' secret visits to Hagrid's cottage, and how he had been very kind to them, but she also knew not to accept any of his cooking. Ginny had informed her of all this. Ginny was always glad to share stories about her and sometimes Harry's adventures at Hogwarts, whenever they visited, because wizarding families usually tried to keep their family ties going by little visits here and there. Though these visits didn't occur often, as the Weasley's were a very busy family, and she normally only got to see Ginny, since the others were usually off at some job or some place or another, she usually enjoyed every minute of the visit.  
  
Broken out of her thoughts once again by Hagrid's booming voice, she hurriedly ran over to the boats where the other first years were loading on, and getting ready to set out for the castle. She waved a hello to Hagrid, before hopping in the last boat to be filled. "Hello," she said to the timid-looking blond-haired boy and the two brown-haired girls. "My name is Maddie Croftworth," she announced bravely. "What's yours?"  
  
The boy spoke up and said, "M-m-my name's Michael Creevey," he stuttered, with nervousness.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Maddie. "Are you related to Colin and Dennis Creevey? I know all about them!"  
  
"They are brothers," replied Michael, timorously.  
  
"Well, that's just splendid! Pleased to meet you," said Maddie. She shook his hand and for the first time he had been on the train, he smiled. The other two girls announced themselves as Martha Winshirt and Gertie Bryce. But before any of them had a chance to say anything more, they neared the shore of Hogwarts, and each of them was too awestruck by its magnificence to speak. It loomed above the land and water like a large dark cloud, dotted with dozens of tiny lights. It looked so majestic, there in the dark.  
  
And again, they were interrupted by the abrupt stop that the boats came to, and the emerging shadow of Hagrid, leading them up to the castle. "C'mon, firs' years, right this way. Firs' years over here!" he shouted so that everyone would here. Once they got to the castle door, Professor Minerva McGonagall took over, and Hagrid, retreated back to his hut. Come inside, out of the cold, children. Gather here on the steps please. She started explaining the usual routine about the sorting hat and the four houses, and then led the very nervous but excited first years into the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Maddie. "I've seen pictures of it before, but never up close! It's breathtaking, isn't it?" she told Michael. "It's brilliant, the way they bewitched it to look like the sky outside."  
  
As they progressed closer to the front of the room, Maddie could see the sorting hat, and all it's patches and loose threads. "It's just like Genevieve described it," she said to herself. She stood in line in nervous excitement as Professor McGonagall called out the first name. "Aloe, Terusha!" she stated and the confident looking girl stepped up to the stool and put the hat on. A few minutes later it cried out "Slytherin!" and the girl rushed over to her table with anticipation, and the Slytherins greeted her with enthusiasm. Maddie shivered. "Eww," she thought. She crossed her fingers. "I seriously hope I don't get in that house."  
  
Next came "Alpore, Alza!" and then "Bextrude, Beatrice," and then more and more. Michael Creevey had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The house tables were filling up slowly, but steadily. Finally, it was her turn. She trembled as she went up to the stool. She caught a glimpse of Michael, giving her a reassuring smile, before the hat was slipped over her eyes. She could hear the hat digging into her mind, but was too excited to pay attention to what it was really saying. At last, the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!" and she could feel her heart soar with a mixture of relief and joy. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, her sister's house, and not only that, she would be with her new friend, Michael! **************************** 


End file.
